


Rainy Monday Night

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Rainy Monday Night

He didn’t hate Mondays. His wasn’t a nine to five, Monday through Friday job. He worked when the situation required it, went where the darkness took him.

He lit up another cigarette and crushed the old one beneath his shoe.

He didn’t hate the rain either. What was a little water falling from the sky compared to the blood, viscera and demonic goo he dealt with too frequently?

But on this Monday night, alone again when he’d rather not be, he stepped from the millhouse into torrential rain, scowled and groaned. The rain extinguished the cigarette.

“Bloody hate rainy Mondays…”


End file.
